


Dolly

by TONGOMOON



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TONGOMOON/pseuds/TONGOMOON
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	Dolly

Dolly

在那孩子长大前，你是代替品。

托尼在客厅的沙发上被几个助理围着不可开交，彼得像只鬼鬼祟祟的小猫在马蹄形的拱门后面探出脑袋。  
托尼很快注意到他，大人咬着签字笔的动作停顿了下，然后摆出一副强打精神的面貌继续应付那些像机器般旋转的助理们。这样再过一刻钟左右，极懂察言观色的孩子知道“时机”成熟了，他摸着墙砖和沙发背溜过去时没发出丁点声音。  
助理们开始收拾文书和电脑，他们神情冷漠，仿佛对这屋子里除自己老板外的任何东西都视而不见。挺直腰杆头也不回的离去，在他们身后，彼得隔着沙发背蹦起来般搂住了他们老板的脖子。  
托尼脸上的表情替换成如释重担的闲散笑意。  
“我做过这样的程式设定？”  
他好像自言自语，并顺势拍了拍男孩缠绕在自己颈项上的胳膊。  
彼得灵巧得不合常理，他整个身躯滑过沙发背落进托尼怀里的过程好像一只史莱姆，特别像某种游戏特效。  
“嗯……”  
与自己监护人舌吻时男孩总试图笨拙的炫技。对方试探过来时故作姿态地回避，并发出娇弱的鼻音。对方如果有结束的打算又不依不饶的纠缠过去，主动将舌头伸进对方的口腔挑逗。托尼的手慢慢抚上少年的腰身试图控制他的节奏时，彼得便故意不安分的在他手中扭动身体,压在大人腹部的下体则用力摩擦起来。  
“你这么不听话是要吃苦头的。”  
托尼懒洋洋的吓唬孩子，他手指粗鲁的塞进对方嘴里，在彼得露出抗议的表情前就故意捏住了他柔软的舌尖。男孩的舌头滑腻得像泥鳅，但托尼的手法也技巧的不可思议。彼得的脸瞬间就憋得通红，难堪的张大嘴发出呜呜的哀鸣。  
这么对待十五的孩子简直可以算半桩虐待罪了。但有什么关系呢，他只是个洋娃娃而已。托尼不置可否的表情充分说明了这个问题，他微笑的样子甚至透出诡秘的残忍。  
最后被“特赦”时，男孩的模样可谓狼狈：唇瓣和小小的舌头受伤般殷红，津液淋湿了下颌，他的眼眸也潮湿起来，一切惟妙惟肖。彼得半吐着舌尖喘气，低头看到大人的手伸进T恤下摆将自己衣物撩起来。  
“呼……唔……”  
被拇指摩擦的胸口很快烫热起来，敏感的乳尖在手指的玩弄下收缩而硬挺，赤红的颜色仿佛一颗小小的宝珠，随着指腹灵巧的抚弄迎合般向前挺立。  
“嗯，嗯……”  
他希望刺激更浓重一些，最好对方用坚硬的牙齿咬，所以不由自主发出哀求的声息。但大人好像没有这个打算，只是持续的给予适当的爱抚，然后欣赏少年欲求不满般的淫乱表情。  
彼得的皮肤上散发出热情的味道。就像是砂子与热带阳光糅合的气味，并带着年龄特有的青涩芳香。被风情撩动的男人不断爱抚少年光滑的背肌，彼得则配合对方伸展手臂将T恤脱了下来，露出线条匀称的洁白胴体。  
彼得自己解开牛仔裤的拉链，他甚至在脱下长裤和内裤后还一丝不苟的将它们叠整齐放在沙发另一头。他像机器那样乖巧有序，一丝不挂的跪坐在沙发上做这些事。  
托尼突然伸出手拽住了他的胳膊，将少年的身体迫不及待般扯倒在沙发垫上，他粗暴的摁住男孩的头，迫使他的下肢反射性抬高。完全裸露的下体，但男性形态还未完全成熟，带着少年特有的粉嫩色泽。半勃起的器官前端，湿润殷红的模样就像被溽湿的蓓蕾。  
“别这样……”  
脸被摁在沙发垫里的男孩发出闷闷的哀声。他被盯着看，或者说视奸。当对方的视线变成某种实物时，托尼像鉴赏象牙那样用两根手指抚弄他的性器，身体被物化的男孩羞耻难当的扭动着身躯发抖。  
“唔，哈啊，别、别弄!”  
大人用指缝箍住已经肿胀的头冠，然后故意用坚硬的指尖去抠剥前端的蜜口。神经密集的性器官被这样调教，尖锐的酸痛感与电击般的麻痹快意蜂拥而至，那支小东西肿得更大了，努力撑开包皮向前裂出的模样甚至有点儿迫不及待。  
“性爱模组真灵敏，而且非常逼真。”  
”“啊，啊！快住手！”  
在大人的褒美声中，彼得几乎情难自禁般按住了男人的手腕，紧紧并拢的双腿不住痉挛。  
“别、别弄了……我、我想尿尿。”  
在几乎绝望的哀求声中，手指重新变回力道温柔的挤压。男孩裂开的尿道口已经红肿充血,楚楚可怜般轻微收缩。大人觉得这画面太可爱了，他松开钳制对方的手并将少年的身体推平，彼得乖乖的顺势躺下，艰难下垂的视角看到对方将自己好像玩具般的性器一口咬进嘴里的画面。  
少年又发出了呜呜的泣喘，被故意粗暴吸吮时，他一边敞开腿默默承受，一边推拒着大人的头，偌大的客厅里全是他抽抽搭搭的哭叫声。

侧入的姿势让男孩的身体拧转出令人目眩的曲线。器官被剧烈挤压带来压抑般的性快感，那个男人轻微仰面深呼吸的模样异常性感，手指则不断揉搓两者交合的部分，剥开男孩雪白的臀瓣持续往里插入阴茎时仿佛那就是个量身定做的容器。  
“唔，哈、好硬……”彼得迷迷糊糊发出甜蜜的呓语，往后扭转颈项索取监护人的亲吻。在两人唇舌交缠时，成年男性雄伟的器具已经强硬穿过最紧实的结点，满满嵌入柔软的腔道深处。  
就像烫热的餐刀切入黄油，彼得的哀鸣尽数被对方咽入口腔，颧骨泛开不正常的潮红。等托尼终于肯放开他，男孩就像溺水者般紧抓住沙发边缘浑身随着侵入的节奏胡乱抽搐。  
“嗯，嗯！”彼得一边哭一边直发抖，“是、是斯塔克先生的……！”  
“对，是我。”托尼随口应付他，身体俯得更低一些，几乎是舔舐般亲吻男孩满布红潮的眼角与面颊，“看我把你塞得满满的彼得，你这贪嘴的小鬼。”  
少年的小腿反向勾住了对方的膝盖，细白的脚趾也敏感得不断收缩。这么露骨的的举止，眼眸中湿润的光泽却显得怯生生，既浪荡又纯真。  
与男性躯体精炼的线条截然不同的隐秘处，像某种不可言述生物的横截面。潮湿肿胀的性爱器官，连阴囊的表皮都变得格外光滑柔嫩。大人的手带着恰到好处的色欲，去亵玩那沉甸甸垂下的球体，在彼得的喘息声中堪称优雅的钻入后股他们结合的凹缝间，然后把男孩的屁股瓣掰得更开一些。  
“别，别看！”  
反向骑乘在监护人腿上的男孩手忙脚乱的往后推拒。  
“那可不行，我得看清楚我是怎么进去的。”托尼几乎是变相暴力般将彼得的手打回去，小孩子不敢乱动了，然而在托尼腿上企图蜷缩身体时又被对方严厉的训斥，“把腰挺直，彼得。你应当明白这种体位怎么保持最性感的姿势。”  
“唔……！”  
彼得有些瑟瑟发抖那样照做，将双手交叠撑在监护人的膝盖上，在他腰腹间悄悄的将脊线展平。他骑在他的阴茎上，或者说骑在一根粗硬烫热的楔子上，男孩略为细窄的腰骨被一双手从后面把握住了，彼得抬高脸，像搁浅的金鱼那样微微张开嘴，凌乱而紧张的表情里总带着一种不自然的机械感。  
“嗯……哈！”少年在腰身被握住的抽送行为里发出了堪称可爱的声音。玩弄他的大人粗暴插弄了一番后，又将节奏还给了他，手指则绕到了前腹。彼得的性器完全勃起了，圆润的粉红头冠甚至有点卡通感，细嫩的尿道口仿佛无脊椎动物那样敏感的收缩——严格来说男孩现在浑身上下每个“入口”都打开了。  
“斯塔克先生，”少年可怜巴巴的呜咽，“你不要那么用力……”  
这是他今天第二次被这么过分的玩弄尿道口了。那个裂口被手指故意剥弄时，器官前端火辣辣的灼热痛楚与即将射精的快感缠绕在一起，彼得的腰部开始剧烈颤抖，而眼睫也变得粘黏模糊。  
“阈值在升高，生物组件有可能遭受损坏。”  
“损坏又有什么关系？”托尼仍然懒洋洋的，“那不过是些随时可以替换的零件而已。”  
“……”  
彼得突然不说话了，好像默认那样。前端充血的果实被恶意挤压，对方用那种翻弄后穴的手法试图剥开柔嫩的尿道口。  
彼得能感到那细致的痛楚，仿佛某种恐吓，他的性器现在红得刺眼，有点分不清是海绵体过度充血还是干脆受伤了。下体被男人的阴茎塞得满满的，摩擦的酥软和肿胀感在腹腔内流窜，于是男孩微微开启的唇角细密的颤抖起来，绽放出湿润而可怜的光泽。  
彼得在一种细密的疼痛中抵达了一个小小的高潮。半透明的精液一丝丝从蜜口溢出来，仿佛射精的过程也伴随着刺痛。他呜咽着在大人身上扭动身体，柔软的肠腔将对方的阴茎吸得更紧。托尼是没有一点疲软的迹象的，他硬挺得仿佛不具备射精这种功能，他勒住男孩的腰身，利用对方自己的重心不断将凶器般的阳物压入男孩腔道深处。  
他的粗暴让彼得哭着挣扎着不断求饶。彼得觉得下体要被蛀空了，那道裂缝因为凶器的戳弄仍在不断扩大。他觉得自己会因为无节制的使用而损坏，然后在这种事结束后像个破布娃娃一样被斯塔克先生扔进垃圾堆。

“……在你的小屁股里塞进跳蛋或是仿生阴茎，我可以让你连站都站不稳，只能像狗一样趴在地上直发抖。你大腿内侧永远都是潮湿的，像只漏水的花瓶。但你又不能像普通人类那样因疲惫而感知减弱或是干脆晕过去，真是可怜的玩具彼得。”  
男孩在他甜蜜且恶毒的耳语中浑身哆嗦，泣喘的频率已经开始抽噎。托尼的手重新抚到了自己肉刃插入的部分，他更加兴奋的摆弄男孩的腰肢，注视着自己雄伟的阳物在对方性交腔里进出的狰狞画面。  
然后在下一秒，这些突然都停顿下来。托尼褐色的眼珠出现了奇怪的瞬间凝滞感。  
“斯塔克先生……？”  
“抱歉宝贝，有来电。”对方用种非常慵懒性感的声音哄他。  
“什么？”彼得突然就像变了个人似的，居然在男人腿上直接扭转身躯。他的手扯过大人的领口，托尼胸口的反应堆装置露出来，透出美丽的蓝色荧光，一眼望去好像某种指示灯。  
“不要管那些。”  
“不行，是那个人……”  
“谁都不要管！”  
他喘着气直接将托尼推倒在沙发靠背上，四肢像软体动物般紧紧缠绕上去，“抱着我的时候不要想其他事！我会好好表现的，让您高兴，所以……”  
他蓄意绞紧的后穴像柔软的口腔在吸吮那样，在这种故意收缩的紧度里他依然用力款摆着腰肢。硬挺的乳尖渗血般红肿，隔着衬衫微妙的摩擦男人的皮肤。  
彼得的表情恍惚得仿佛某种感伤，被他亲密搂紧颈项的人却反应异常迟钝。托尼就像换了个人那样，别说情热，面部表情连一丝活物的生动感都没有。  
“这与最高指令有冲突，彼得。”

手机铃声大作了半晌之后，男孩的胳膊才慢吞吞从被子里探出来去胡乱的抓它。  
“彼得。”  
略微严厉的声音从手机里传出来，被叫了名字的人顿时吓清醒了，他掀开被子差点没直接弹坐起来！  
“我定制那个仿生人只是想让他替我处理些简单的日常工作，你想和他进行一些互动游戏也不是不可以。但你到底给他输入了什么指令，为什么又信息过载引起数据错误？重启之后全部程序都要重新设置，你就不能给我少添点乱子吗？”  
“……”  
“彼得，你在听吗？大人跟你说话呢！”  
“……”  
“你回话，你到底对他做了什么？”  
“……”  
彼得默默的将被子拉过来重新蒙住头，依然完美装死不发一言。

Fin

*这里的托尼才是仿生人。也没有自主意识，类似大型电动玩具orz基本人格参数是托尼本尊自己设定的，但SEX中的表现是彼得给他输入的程序，所以这篇其实就是PP的性癖大合集。  
托尼仿生人的额角没有灯圈是因为他灯圈在胸口，就是那个反应堆装置，可以想象成电脑机箱的电源灯。


End file.
